


Eye On You

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Paladins, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith isn't trying to steal any Lions!Oneshot/drabble





	Eye On You

Lance and Keith have been fighting. For ages. Their friends were pretty used to it by now though. Today they were arguing about something they hadn't in awhile: the fact of who was going to be a paladin of what lion. 

"You've had your eyes on the Blue Lion from day one!" Lance snapped, arms crossed over his chest. Keith rolled his eyes. Yeah right. 

"More like on her paladin..."

"...what?" Lance furrowed his eyebrows. 

Keith suddenly realized he said that out loud. Oh shit. 

"What?"

Nice save.


End file.
